Chapter 235
|image = Noblesse_ch235_pg21.jpg |Release Date = 08 May 2012 |Chapter = 235 |Volume = 04 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 234 |Next Chapter = Chapter 236}}Roctis Kravei, now bearing the title of 4th Union Elder, is shown walking alongside a short, elderly man, who is revealed to be the 9th Union Elder. Roctis senses the death of the 12th Elder and informs his companion about it. The 9th Elder is surprised and Roctis confirms that he actually did form a contract with the 12th Elder, through which he has now felt his life disappear. He states that the other Elders should have also been alerted as well. The 9th Elder then states that though the 12th Elder's power was unstable, he had strength from both the experiments carried out by the 9th Elder and a contract with Roctis, and asks who would be strong enough to kill him. Roctis replies that he is unsure, that he just felt the Elder's death and nothing else. The 9th Elder states that this was unexpected, that the idiot must have gone off somewhere without permission and further states that the 12th Elder was never really belonged with the Elders and was only awarded the seat as a formality. Though at any rate, his death was sure to cause a commotion. Next, we see the aftermath of the battle with Cerberus and the 12th Elder. Sangeen and Yonsu are shocked that Rai was powerful enough to kill the Elder. Rai has his back turned to them as blood trickles from his mouth, alarming Frankenstein who immediately rushes to his master's side. Rai tells him not to make a scene and Frankenstein agrees as there are too many people present. Rai says he will see him back at the house and quickly takes his leave. Frankenstein then turns towards Sangeen and Yonsu, who are scared that he would kill them to protect his secret. He tells them that they have much to talk about but will save the discussion for later as they probably have things to take care of right now. The couple is surprised that he is willing to let them go after they had seen so much and fearfully decide to take their leave. Frankenstein then states that he would appreciate it if they didn't tell anyone about what they had seen and that they knew where to find him whenever they are ready to talk. The couple then takes their leave. Back at the house, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, Tao has trouble believing that the bat-like monster he saw was actually an Elder of the Union, what with it being so monstrous and ugly-looking. After some explanations, he finally understands that he didn't hallucinate about the battle between the monster and Frankenstein, praising his power and Rai's ability to kill an Elder so quickly. An irritated Frankenstein states that for him to have the energy to talk so much, he must be feeling better, further stating that it was a miracle that they weren't dead from the severe injuries they had received. He tells them that they have gotten past the critical stage but the other test results would take a while. Regis then asks Frankenstein how he knew that Roctis was in the Union and had formed a contract with the 12th Elder. Frankenstein then explains that the Elder had modified his body to gain power before entering a contract with Roctis, and the fact that he was contracted to Roctis must mean that Roctis is in the Union. Tao asks who Roctis is and Frankenstein says that he was one of the traitorous Clan Leaders who betrayed the Lord and attempted to murder Rai. They then discuss about the ramifications of killing the Elder and his main military force, Cerberus and how it would inevitably lead to a future confrontation with the Union. The chapter ends with Rai walking away, after telling those under his protection to leave, because they could no longer have the lives they wished for in Korea. Category:Chapters